Larry Harmon's Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 1
Larry Harmon's Laurel and Hardy (Dell) 1 is an issue of the series of comic book from Dell Comics. The issue date is August - October 1962 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories A Record Lunch Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie enter a record shop and pick out a big stack of records. The manager is excited until Stan tells him he's not buying any, they just want to listen to them while they eat their lunch. The Tourists Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: The boys close their small-town delicatessen for two weeks to vacation in New York City. A friend asks them to deliver a fruitcake to her niece Veronica who lives there. Upon arriving, they have trouble with the traffic, and with a policeman. While Ollie phones Veronica to announce their to announce their arrival, Stan offers his apple to a police horse. When the horse follows them, the policeman chases them into a construction site. They unwittingly ride the elevator to the top, drop food on tourists below, then enter the skyscraper next door and make enemies on the way down. When Ollie bumps into a delivery boy, Stan catches his flowers. He aims to return them, but the police arrive and they run away. They run inside the music hall, but Veronica is already on stage dancing. They call to her and are thrown out. Around back, Stan tells their sob story to the doorman, who lets them backstage. As they give her the fruitcake and flowers, a pretty lady recruits Stan as an emergency replacement in their acrobat act. He quickly fouls that up, and as the troupe chases him and Ollie, Veronica reads on the card in the flowers that they are from a producer. She has the boys accompany her to the producer's home. He explains the mixup, but says he does need a girl for his show. He assumes Ollie is her agent. Bitten by the show biz bug, Ollie opens a theatrical agency and they are deluged by wannabes everywhere they go. They escape to the roof to get some peace, ordering sandwiches from a deli below. The deli owner offers to swap his shop for their agency. Stan says they already own a deli back home, but Ollie jumps at the offer, relishing the big city life. Stan is ready to leave, but can't persuade Ollie to go. Ollie meets his helper at the deli, but can't understand his beatnik talk. Stan continues to distract Ollie, and fools him into getting on a bus home, but Ollie makes the driver stop and gets off, mistakenly carrying Stan's luggage. He returns to the deli to find his helper holding a jam session with his friends. He tries to get them to leave, to no avail. When Stan returns for his suitcase, a frustrated Ollie leaves with him, handing the keys to his helper. Aboard the bus, Ollie realizes his suitcase is still at the store, so they make the driver stop once more. They quickly retrieve his bag, but the bus makes a hasty retreat. A limo arrives and its driver says the city has arranged this transportation for them to get out of town. Bell of the Brawl Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are waiters at a banquet for wrestlers. The boss doesn't want the furniture scratched, so he tells them to ring for help at any sign of trouble. Stan drops the bell, and when it erupts, the wrestlers start to fight, and Stan and Ollie scram to look for a new job. Hair and There Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie find work as sound technicians until Stan lowers the boom on the singer's toupee. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:A nice mess